Little Germany
by catofawesomeness
Summary: Chibi Germany is ill, Prussia is overworked, and Germania is away on a business trip. Shenanigans happen. Rated T because I used one minor swear word.


**_HEY! IT'S ME AGAIN! I found a few minutes and some ideas so I'm making another oneshot! _****_BUT I MIGHT MAKE IT INTO A SERIES OF ONESHOTS!_** **_I noticed that there are very few Prussia and Chibi Germany family fluff fics on here, SO GUESS WHO'S MAKING ONE!? Yeah, I'm more than a little hyper right now. Oh, and this is in a different world from my fic Lost and Found. Prussia is an adult and Germany is still six, Germania is away on business. _****_THIS IS NOT INTENDED AS YAOI BUT IF YOU WANT TO TAKE IT THAT WAY, BY ALL MEANS. I'M NOT STOPPING YOU._**

**_Rated 'T' because I feel like it and I don't want to take a chance. And I think I might've said 'Damn' in there once._**

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS! IF I DID, THERE WOULD BE MILLIONS OF EPISODES! MUAHAHAHAHAH! MAKE ALL THE EPISODES! _****_(okay, I'll shut up now.)_**

Prussia couldn't sleep. Something in his gut was telling him to go check on his little brother. He had come home early that night after his boss had seen him on the brink of passing out and let him off early. He came home to see Germany sitting on the floor, practicing reading. Germany was very smart for a six year old and Prussia was teaching him how to read in his free time, they still weren't teaching him how to read in school. Anyway, the second Prussia stepped through the door, Germany knew he was tired and to stay out of his way. Not that Prussia was particularly harsh after a rough day; Germany just knew he needed rest. When he saw Prussia walk in looking like a zombie, he took the book and went off to his room. He had already made himself dinner. And left the leftovers in a pot on the stove so they were still warm for his big brother. If things were still like they were a few weeks ago, Germany wouldn't have to do this, but their Vati, Germania was off on business and Prussia was told to take care of Germany for a few weeks. Germany taking care of Prussia was more accurate. Prussia had to work a triple shift every other day for everyday expenses when Germania was gone because his pay was so low. When Germania was home, he'd only have to work one shift. But Germania wasn't getting paid on these trips. He didn't have a very important position, just an assistant really, but they wanted him to go along anyway.

So, Prussia was laying there after attacking the leftovers from Germany's delicious meal he had made, when he got a tug in his gut telling him to go check on his brother. So, he got up and went to go check on Germany. When he got to Germany's room, he noticed the lights on and his little brother's coughs from inside the room obviously trying to be stifled. Prussia opened the door to Germany's overly organized room. _Damn,_ he thought, _If I could afford it, I'd get this kid tested for OCD._ He walked over to Germany and picked him up, patting his back when another coughing fit started.

"I-I'm sorry, big brother." Germany said miserably. "Why are you sorry?" Prussia asked although he already knew the answer. "I woke you up with my coughing and I know you were really tired tonight." Came the soft reply. "Oh, West, I don't mind. I wasn't even asleep. Something in my heart just kept telling me to come check on you. And I'm glad I did." Prussia told his distressed little brother. "I might even take the day off tomorrow, Vati's coming back tomorrow, remember?" When Germany was silent, Prussia took him to his own bed and lay down on his side with Germany curled up to his chest, with handfuls of the fabric of Prussia's night shirt in his little hands. Prussia pulled his little brother close and buried his face in Germany's hair. Germany's face felt hot against his chest. "Prussia, I'm cold." Little Germany said in a voice that just made you want to hug the life out of him.

Prussia pulled his brother even closer and rested his chin on Germany's head and ran his fingers through his brother's hair. Pulling the thick blankets up and Germany snuggled closer to his chest. They stayed like that until they were both asleep.

* * *

The next morning, they were both awakened by the alarm but Germany was still sick, so Prussia called him in sick and explained the situation to his boss who let him off the hook since he already thought Prussia was over-working himself. Once that was done, they both realized just how hungry they were, and Prussia made breakfast for Germany. Usually it was the other way around. Germany hadn't tasted Prussia's cooking in ages and it was really good. He didn't realize just how much he missed it until now.

* * *

They both ate and went back to bed in a similar position as before which is how Germania found them when he got home. They had made sure to leave him some still warm food. Germania smiled at his sleeping children. And got in the bed next to them, hugging them from behind. He could really use a nap, he decided as he drifted off into a dreamless, restful sleep with his arms around his children. His last coherent thought was that there was no where he'd rather be on this earth than laying there with his arms around his children.

**_D'aww! I can't believe I wrote that! Well, tell me what you think! So, how was it? Anything I need to improve? Any advice or ideas for future stories? Connections to your own life? All can be useful for stories in the future! So review or message or something! It's fine if you don't want to, but it helps me get better! _**


End file.
